


Seventh son of the seventh son, and more.

by SmutNAngst



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Naruto, Psych, Smallville, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Crossover, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutNAngst/pseuds/SmutNAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron gets kidnapped and forced to bare children by three psychopaths.<br/>All the pairings are rapes. They are all raped, but the other, the one 'fathering' the kids is being mind controlled to do so. I'm going to hell for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can guarantee that this is just something that I wanted to write and decided to kill you with. It sucks, but I had fun writing it. Does that make me a horrible person?

 

 

Harry killed Voldemort! Everyone was rejoicing. Except, the Death Eaters. Harry had managed, somehow, to kill Voldemort in the graveyard. No one knew how, but one minute Voldemort was hexing Harry, the next, Voldemort was burning from the inside out, Harry's wand pointed right at him, incendo finished him off. 

It was now between Harry's fourth and fifth years at school. The Burrow was burned down shortly after Voldemort's fall, so the Weasley's took to staying at Hogwarts. Harry's uncle was killed by Death Eaters. And they didn't want to chance leaving Hermione's parents without protection. 

 

Harry sat in the great hall with the Weasley's and the Grangers, his aunt and cousin were there as well as Snape, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. Surprisingly, Dudley had taken to helping Hagrid out when he needed help. 

A sudden shift in temperature made everyone shiver. Then a tearing sound was heard. Everyone looked around and their gazes stopped at the doors. A tear was growing in thin air, like the fabrics of time and space were being ripped. 

It tore a bit more before three women pulled themselves through. 

The first was tall with blue hair, brown roots showing, the next was short with blonde hair. And the last was the same height as the second, but with black hair. The middle one held a crystal ball that was clouded in the middle. 

"Are you sure he's here?" The tall one asked. The blonde nodded and looked over the group, which had all stood and either took out their wands, or hid behind those who could. Ron and Hermione were standing protectively before Harry, the Muggles were behind him, and the teachers and Weasleys stood before them. 

 

"Well then, get him so we can go. This dimension is too clean." The raven haired girl scrunched up her nose. The blonde rolled her eyes before taking the crystal ball and rolling it as hard as she could in the wizards' direction. They tried to hex it, but the spells seemed to bounce off. Charlie, who was visiting with his brothers, took a direct approach and tried to stop the ball physically, but he was blasted away when he got too close. Harry was ushered back and out of the way, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him onto a table at last second before the ball could touch him. They almost sighed in relief when the girl summoned the ball back. 

"Well that took longer than expected. Let's go guys. I'm hungry." The blonde commented, pocketing the ball somehow, probably a shrinking charm. She turned and jumped through the tear, the other two following behind her. The tear fixed itself almost immediately. 

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, checking him over. 

"I'm fine." He smiled at her, but that smile fell a second later. Harry looked around the room frantically. "Where is Ron?!" Hermione looked around and true to implications, Ron was not there. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron banged up against the circular walls of his prison. He had pushed Harry away, thinking, like the rest, that Harry was their target. But it seems that he was wrong.

"He is so adorable at three inches tall." The blue haired girl, witch, cooed as she watched the crystal ball. 

"Don't torment the experiment Kira." The blonde chastised as she continued to mix a complicated potion. 

'Experiment?' Ron mouthed. He felt a cold feeling take over. He fell to his butt and looked up at the girls, who at the moment, were huge compared to himself. He hugged his knees as the girls continued. 

"Look, he's panicking." The raven haired girl looked excited as she pointed at him. He felt sick. 

"Of course he's panicking, we just kidnapped him, trapped him in a crystal ball, and told him we were going to use him as an experiment. I'd panic." Kira said matter of factly. 

"Stop scaring him. Kira, I need you to go get the chains, Belle, I need you to get the duct tape. The sooner we have him out and prepped, the sooner we can eat." The blonde commanded without looking up from her mixing. Ron didn't like the sound of that. Chains and tape? Not a good combo ever. 

 

* * *

 

An hour after the incident found the occupants of Hogwarts in the headmasters office. 

"Why did they take Ron?" Hermione demanded. 

"All I can think of is they meant to get Harry and got Ron instead. What else could it be?" Dumbledore seemed to be talking more to himself then to the them. 

"No, they saw Harry before they left, they would have realized they had the wrong person. They traveled from a different dimension, according to them, to get Ron specifically. Why?" Hermione deduced, her arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor as she thought. 

"Molly. We should tell them." Mr. Weasley placed a hand on a weeping Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. 

"Tell us what, Arthur?" Dumbledore looked up at the pacing man. 

"When Molly and I were still at school." Molly's tears fell faster. "We had a baby." Gasps were heard. 

"But a few weeks after he was born, he died." The Weasley kids looked at their parents with hurt looks. 

"Wait, He?" Hermione's mind was working at a million miles an hour. 

"Ron was a seventh son?" Hermione asked in amazement. She had read about the magical properties of the number seven. She has only read about one family that had seven sons. The youngest, the seventh son, was said to be the most powerful of the seven. And here she was, a seventh son as a best friend for four years. 

Dumbledore, Snape, and, surprisingly, Petunia looked amazed at the news. The others were confused. 

"I thought that was only in stories." Harry said as he looked from the Weasley parents to Hermione. Hermione's face hardened. 

"No one has had seven sons, too afraid that they'd be taken from them, especially during His reign." 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron tried to scream through the tape, the chains digging into his wrist painfully as the blonde worked at painting something on his chest and stomach. 

"Oh hush up. If I smudge this up, it could potentially harm you." She told him, trying not to mess up. Ron stilled. 

"Good boy." Ron really wanted to cause this woman harm, painful harm. 

"Abby!" Kira rushed into the room, Ron froze when the blonde, Abby, pulled away from him quickly. 

"Damn it Kira, you almost messed me up! Do you want this to work or not?" Abby glared at the tall girl. 

"I'm sorry. It's just, Belle and I wanted to know who was first? I think the Alpha would work best, especially for the oldest. But Belle thinks The Knight would be better." Kira didn't look a bit sorry. 

"The Alpha was first, the Knight was last. Tell Belle that we are sticking to what we had planned." Abby all but growled it out. 

Her fingernails dug into Ron's shoulder suddenly. He couldn't help but let out a small groan, it hurt, but not as bad as what his brothers do during quidditch games. 

"Now go so I can finish." Kira nodded quickly before leaving the room in a rush. Abby shook her head before going back to Ron's stomach, dipping her fingers in the mixture, she continued to apply it. 

 

* * *

 

 

"How will we get him back?" Harry asked. 

"We can't, we don't know which dimension they took him to." Hermione said, interrupting Dumbledore. 

"Actually dear girl, there is one way. It won't help us bring him back, but we can keep an eye on him." Dumbledore said with a small smile. It hurt him that he couldn't help one of his students, that one of his students was taken right off school grounds, right in front of him. 

"Well let's do this. I want to make sure he's alright. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron screamed when the girl cut deeply into his back. 

"Almost done?" Kira asked, bored as she watched. 

"Yeah. You have the summoning stones?" Abby asked before finishing off with horizontal slit just above his ass. 

"Here they are." Belle said, lifting two stones in the air, one black, the other green. 

"The only way for this to work is if we are in their dimension. So we need to make sure that everything is closed, all the windows. It is windy when you transport buildings." Abby told them, the two going off to make sure the windows and doors were closed. Tears blurred the room for Ron, making Abby look more threatening than before. 

"Done!" The two girls chorused as they ran into the room, excitement nearly pouring off them. 

"Then let's get going." The three girls made a triangle, holding their hands and chanting. Ron felt the room shift to the left. It was over seconds after it started. 

"Good. Now to summon the Alpha." Abby grinned. 

 

* * *

 

 

The wall was blank, Hermione and Harry had to apply the potion to the wall with non magical means for it to work. Everyone else was collecting books from the library so they could try and find something useful while they watched. 

"Done." Hermione grinned as her side of the wall was coated completely. Harry was right behind her. Dudley scoffed from behind them.

"It doesn't have to be pretty." Hermione huffed. Dudley just rolled his eyes before grabbing the paint roller from Hermione. He continued to fix the wall till it was coated, and even. 

"There." Dudley smirked when Hermione huffed. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Let's get the couch." Harry suggested before Hermione could deck his cousin, which he wouldn't mind watching, but they had more important things to do at the moment.

They all gather before the wall. The Weasley parents were on the couch with Snape, Petunia, and Dumbledore. Hagrid decided not to watch, he couldn't take it. 

The Weasley children laid themselves before their parents, the twins directly before them, Ginny next to Fred and Charlie next to George. Bill sat on Charlie's other side, Percy at Ginny's. Harry, Hermione, and Dudley sat to the right of the Weasley's, in front of Petunia and Snape. 

"Let's get this started." Charlie said, a book sat before him, open to the first page, like the other children. 

Dumbledore waved his wand, the wall reacted and Ron's sweater lit up before the wall started to gain picture.

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron felt his blood freeze. There was a man before him. His eyes were clouded and his face flushed. 

Ron tried to scream out when the man grabbed him. 

Ron kicked out, trying to stop him, only to get a hit to the face. He cried out when his pants were pulled off him. His boxers were next. 

"STOP!" Was his muffled scream. 

"DEREK!" Fists were banging on the windows now. Ron looked to see a group of teens trying to get in, trying to stop the man, Derek, from doing this. But they couldn't get in. The witches made sure of that. Ron Cried out again when he felt teeth sinking into his flesh, teeth way to sharp to be human. One look at Derek's face made Ron still, his body going limp as he felt cold terror grip him. 

A werewolf, but not the same kind as Lupin. 

"He mated with him. Interesting. Whoever he is in love with must mean everything to him. Oh well." Kira grinned before settling down to watch. 

Ron started to thrash again when he heard the zipper of Derek's jeans lower. 

"DEREK! NO! STOP IT!" The teens from before were throwing themselves at the door frames, they evidently were werewolves too, all but three.

But they couldn't make it in. Ron let out a scream that was so loud, they could hear it perfectly outside the compound even with the duct tape over his mouth.  

 

 

* * *

 

Molly watched with horror, her hand covering her mouth. Ginny and Hermione ran off, retching sounds came from the next room over. 

"Oh my god." Petunia's eyes were wide, her skin paler than usual, her hands were shaking as she grabbed hold of Snape, who didn't shake her off, his eyes averted from the wall. Ron's screams echoed off the walls, coming in loud and clear, and almost as agonizing to them as if they would have been there. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron hung from the ceiling limply. Derek let go of him, horror plastered on his face. He moved to get Ron down, but the witches chanted something and Derek was gone. Ron didn't care where he went, he was just glad he was gone. He didn't want anyone to touch him any time soon, but it seemed that the witches didn't give a damn. 

"Good boy." Abby grinned as she started to pet his stomach. The other two went around him and started to chant, a burning sensation started in his stomach, it was so intense that it made him pass out. 

 

* * *

 

 

The School was silent, the only occupants sat in silence as they watched in horror. The girls from before were lying Ron down on a bed, chaining his ankle to the frame.

"What the Hell?" Dudley asked, his eyes glued to the wall helplessly. Harry shook his head slowly, his eyes just as transfixed. They shared a feeling of horror and a silent understanding to free Ron as soon as possible. 

 

* * *

 

 

Time moves differently in the two dimensions, unless they are connected, like when the wall was activated. For every second that passes in Harry's dimension, one minute passes in Ron's current dwellings. 

 

The next time they tuned into Ron's life, they had not expected what they saw. 

They waited four, almost five, days to tune in. When they did they saw Ron, ankle still shackled to the bed, grunting in pain as a child was born by him. 

"Good boy! He," the woman cried out in anger when she cleaned the baby off. 

She threw the baby on the bed in anger, making Ron cry out in fear for the child. 

"I thought you said he had a low chance of girls?!" Abby looked at Kira, who looked sheepish. 

"Well, Ron had a low chance of girls, but Derek had a high chance. I thought that we had a good chance of a boy." Kira looked down. 

"Get rid of it! I need to go plan the next one." Abby stormed off, leaving Kira, Belle, Ron, and the baby. 

Ron held the baby close to his naked chest, unwilling to give her up. 

"We can do one of two things. One, kill the kid, or two, give her to her father." Belle informed him. Kira nodded her agreement. 

Ron looked down at the sleeping baby, he brushed some of her red hair out of her face. 

"Can I name her?" He asked, not looking up. 

"Sure, but ya better hurry. I gotta get the kid out before Abby kills her herself." 

"Jane." Ron whispered, tears in his eyes as Kira took her from him. 

"We'll be sure to tell him." 

And they were gone. 

Molly was crying as she watched her son give up his daughter. 

The others looked just as sad, though tears were only seen in the women. 

"What? Children?" Hermione asked, trying to figure out the women. 

"Has anyone ever had a seventh son of a seventh son?" Dudley asked suddenly. 

All the wizards who knew of the legends looked at him in horror, the others in curiosity. 

"A seventh son in and of itself is a dangerous thing, the fact that Ron hadn't shown much power probably means he's a late bloomer, or that he doesn't have a focus. If he were to have seven sons, especially having the sons the way we just saw, it would be a one man army, with six very powerful pawns." Hermione told him. 

"So..."

"They're building an army." 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been five days since the incident, and Derek was still locked in his room. The beta wolves would check on him sometimes, but he wouldn't let Stiles in. 

So Stiles had taken to sitting on Derek's couch. So he was there when two of the women from earlier popped in, literally, with a small bundle in hand. 

"Hey. It's the wrong kind. You can keep it. Oh, it's name is Jane. Bye!" And a baby was plopped in Stiles' arms before the two were gone again.  

Derek rushed out of his room when he heard the women and got there just as they left. 

He moved slowly to the crying baby. 

"She's hurt." Derek told Stiles before taking the baby from him. 

"Stiles! She's bleeding!" 

The two rushed to Mrs. McCall, who is a nurse and might be able to help. 

 

When they got to Scott's house, Melissa was just getting home. 

"Mrs. McCall! We need your help! She's hurt!" Stiles called out to the woman as she was unlocking her front door. 

"Where did you find her? Bring her inside." She commanded when she saw the little girl in Derek's arms. 

"Where is she hurt?" She asked once they got to the kitchen. 

"She isn't breathing right." Derek informed her. 

Mrs. McCall checked the girl over and noticed that she had a large bruise covering her back, like she was thrown. 

She grit her teeth before looking up at the boys. 

"She needs to see a specialist. As far as I can tell, she has a bruised rib, it may be broken. Get in the car, I'm driving you to the hospital." She told them, before promptly breaking every speed law they had to get them to the hospital. They had a cop on their tail at one point, until he realized the direction they were going, then he got in front of them and helped them get there faster. 

When they got to the hospital, the cop turned out to be Deputy Parish, they rushed the baby girl to the emergency room. Melissa had called the hospital in advance and had them call in a specialist. 

The doctor was there waiting for them.  

"Bring her in here." He had the door open for them. 

The doctor looked her over and confirmed that one of the girl's ribs was broken, and a shard had pierced a lung. If they had waited any longer, she'd be dead, and she might still die if she doesn't get surgery. 

"Who are her parents?" The doctor asked. 

"I'm the father. Her mother gave her to me because she wanted a boy. I think this was her doing." Derek stroked the baby girl's cheek, her face was pale. 

"A shame. I'll need you to fill out some paper work, I'll do the surgery first, the room is being prepared as we speak." Just as he finished he was pages to tell him the room was ready. 

He took the girl, leaving the three adults in the room. 

"What really happened?" Mrs. McCall wasn't stupid. 

"Five days ago Derek was put under a spell and forced to rape someone. Then today two of the women that put the spell on him just popped in literally and handed me the baby, called her an it and that she wasn't what they wanted. Apparently her name is Jane." Stiles told her. Derek was glaring at the wall, so he didn't really see the hug coming. 

"You must be traumatized. Do you want me to look after her, until you feel up to it? You can always use my babysitting services." She smiled at him as she held him at arms length. 

Derek just nodded. She hugged him again. 

It wasn't for another half hour before the doctor came back. 

"She's fine, she has a very fast healing rate and should be perfectly healed soon." The doctor gave Derek a pointed look, making him blush a bit. 

"You know, Derek used to come in here all the time as a kid, she seems to have gotten his healing prowess." The doctor handed him a folder of paperwork and a pen. 

 

Her legal name is Jane Thalia Hale. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron cried as he watched the women choose his next 'partner'. 

"What about Carlton? He had a good head, and the patience not to shoot Shawn." Belle suggested. 

"Oooo. Yes. We should totally go with him. Please Abby!" Kira begged. 

Abby relented. 

 

* * *

 

 

Shawn and Lassiter were bickering over the table at the diner Shawn had dragged him to. 

Shawn stopped short when he saw Lassiter's eyes glow a soft yellow. Shawn's eyes widened. 

Lassiter stood without blinking and left the diner, Shawn was at his heels. 

They got to a warehouse and Lassiter just walked in, but when Shawn got to the door, he couldn't open it. 

He found a window. 

Shawn was horrified at what he saw, he had to sit down. 

He covered his ears when he heard the screaming. 

Then, Lassiter was standing right in front of him. His suit pristine but a look of horror and self disgust was on his face. 

Then the building disappeared. 

"What just happened?" Lassiter asked. Shawn just shook his head. 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked when he walked into the area Hermione sanctioned off in the Library, carrying another stack of books. 

The adults were in the restricted section, looking through the books there. 

It had been seven days since they looked up on Ron and they were very hesitant on doing so again. 

Though they planned on looking up on him again that night. 

"No. Everything says that dimensional travel is impossible, or not real." Hermione huffed before ripping a page by turning it to hard. "Gah!" She whipped out her wand and swished it over the page, it repaired itself seamlessly. 

 

* * *

 

 

The only ones on the couch this time were the Weasley's, and Harry and Dudley. 

Dumbledore had gone to other schools to see if he could find something useful. 

Snape was trying to see if he can create a potion that would work, Petunia was with him. 

Hermione refused to leave the library until she finds something. 

The spell was activated. 

Ron was on a bed, turned to the side, he was pregnant again, and looked ready to pop. 

He just lay there, shivering, his ankle shackled to the bed and only a thin sheet to keep him somewhat modest. 

He looked older, at least by a year. 

His eyes were sunken and he looked to be in pain. 

They noticed a needle in his arm that was connected to an iv. 

Dudley gasped. 

"What?" 

"That iv is almost empty. It doesn't look like anyone but Ron is there, an iv can technically keep you alive, but your stomach still wants food. It must feel like he's being eaten alive." He told them. 

"It was on TV." Harry nodded, the Weasleys just shrugged, except Mrs. Weasley, who gasped and leaned into Mr. Weasley, who held her close.

Then Ron turned over and seemed to look right at them. 

"Mum. It hurts. Make it stop." He ground out before curling up in pain. 

He gasped and the wall went blank, the spell having worn out. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron grit his teeth, the feeling of a child slipping out of him was weird, the feeling of another coming out right behind the first was new, as was the third child. 

He couldn't do much being chained to the bed, so he took the sheet from him and used it to wipe the kids clean. Two girls and a boy. 

Ron was afraid for the girls. He doesn't want them to be hurt, not like Jane. 

He named one Matilda, the other Annabella. He named his son Burton, Hermione did say he had a bad ear for boys names. 

It wasn't for another week before the women appeared. 

"He's already given birth!" Abby grinned as she strode into the room, Kira and Belle behind her. 

"Three kids? Oh, two can be gotten rid of, I'll take the boy to the other room." Abby went to grab Burton. 

Ron held him close. 

"His names Burton." Ron glared. 

"Fine. I'll take Burton to his room." She rolled his eyes. Ron let her take him. 

"Let me guess, you named them all and you want us to tell the father?" Kira asked. 

Ron nodded. 

"Matilda," he handed her the black haired baby, "Annabella." He handed the other girl the red haired baby. 

 

* * *

 

 

Carlton was nursing a scotch when the girls appeared. 

"Matilda." One of the girls said as she placed a baby girl with black hair in one of his arms. 

"Annabella." The other girl placed a red haired baby in his other arm. 

Then they were gone. Carlton practically ran to his room and placed the babies on his bed before he pulled out his cellphone. 

"O'Hera. I need your help." 

 

* * *

 

 

They left Ron in the sub-dimension and brought 'Burton' to their home dimension. Abby decided that if she just had all the kids grow up together, they would get along better and she wouldn't have to train them in team exercises as much. 

"I say we use Garfield next." Kira said excitedly. 

"Isn't Garfield only 13?" Belle looked at Abby with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah, but if we can get vampires to father children, and boys to birth children, then we can get the right equipment working earlier then intended." Kira reasoned. 

"We can always age him in a sub-dimension." Abby mused. 

"So do William next and Garfield after him. We'll age Garfield while Ron is pregnant with William's boy." Belle stated. They agreed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Beastboy was milling around the tower, the other teen titans were milling about as well. Raven was reading a book at the kitchen table while Starfire cooked one of her traditional home planet meals, Robin was in the training room, and Cyborg in the garage. 

Beast boy sighed before flopping down onto the couch as a kitten to take a nap. 

When all of a sudden alarms sounded, blaring into his sensitive cat ears. 

He screeched before returning to human form. 

"What is going on?!" Starfire asked in panic as she flew into the room, Raven at her heels. 

Robin and Cyborg got there at the same time. 

"There's an intruder alert in Beastboy's room." Robin informed them. But before they could track it, it came to them. 

Three women strode into the room, one toting a crystal ball. 

The ball was thrown at Beastboy, and he was about to dodge when a wall of black magic shot up. 

The crystal ball went right through the magic and hit Beastboy in the gut, a strange sucking feeling overcame him, then he was looking up at everything through a crystal dome. He tried to change into a bigger creature to break the dome, but no matter what, the dome stayed the same size. 

It took Beastboy ten minutes to realize that he was no longer in the tower. 

He looked up through the eyes of a cheetah at the three girls, who were cooing at him. 

"He looks so cute. His little kitty tail and his little kitty ears. 

Can we keep him even after he fathers a kid?" One of the women asked another. 

"Maybe. I haven't decided." Another answered. 

"Let's just go get William and get another baby." The third said while jumping up and down. 

"Let's go." The last thing Beastboy saw before darkness claimed him was the floor as the crystal ball fell. 

 

* * *

 

 

Spike was not having a good day. 

First his Drusilla left him, then his car was sideswiped on his way to Sunnydale, where he planned on getting a love potion. 

Now he felt a pull, a magical pull toward an abandoned looking warehouse. 

He walked in, and there was his Drusilla, bound and gagged, hanging from the ceiling. 

He growled, looking around to see who could get his princess bound and gagged like this, but he felt the sudden urge to ravage her.  

He stalked closer and circled around her. 

Her hair was shorter then he remembered, really short compared to what he was used to. 

He bit deeply into her neck. It was weird when she screamed through the gag, instead of moaned like she usually did. 

He reached to remove the gag, but instead of what he was used to, he heard a whimper come from her lips. 

He didn't mind that for some reason. He kissed her deeply before thrusting into her from behind, completely unprepared. She screamed into his mouth. 

He continued to thrust until he came. It was then that he realized, this wasn't his princess. This was some kid that was kidnapped and tied to the ceiling. 

He frowned before looking around, there were three girls standing to the side, chanting. Before he could charge them, he was in Sunnydale, standing in a room with two teens. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron panted, the taste of his blood in his mouth was making him a little light headed, but that could also be the blood loss. 

The women chanted, and Ron was ready for the blinding pain that showed up in his gut. 

He made it seem like he passed out, letting them chain him to the bed and waiting for them to leave. 

He touched the bite marks on both sides of his neck. 

He shivered at the touch, the first bite mark was already healed, and the second had already started to heal over. 

He could feel minutes amount of power filling his veins. 

The thought of kissing these men had never entered his mind, never had made him think of these men as anything but monsters. 

He found it ironic that the vampire is the one who helped him see that these men, they were being used just as much as he was. 

The looks of horror he remembers on the first two, the look of anger at being trick by the vampire, it finally clicked, that he might as well make these people, these men, not feel too bad about after. 

So he fell asleep with a plan. 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah. A baby boy." Abby cooed as she picked up the newborn babe. 

"His name is Liam." Ron told her, not wanting her to take him. 

"Okay. Now, rest. Your next one will be soon." Abby grinned before flouncing off, her goons behind her, leaving Ron alone. 

Ron held himself tightly. He watched the door close before breathing in a sigh. He would need to act soon. He didn't want the next father to feel guilty, but he doesn't want him to feel like Ron was using him like the girls. It would be difficult, but he had to do it. 

He grit his teeth when the door was jerked open, grunted when a rag was pressed between his lips and rope around his wrists. 

Show time. 

 

* * *

 

 

Garfield looked around with wide eyes, he had been trapped in this dark prison for almost a year, and he hated it. This feeling, of being alone, useless and unable to get out. 

He turned into night animals, to see, but he never found a door. Bread and water somehow appeared every now and again, keeping him alive. 

Today though, was different. 

He found that he had to move, and he had to now! 

Walking into the light, his eyes burning, currently in the shape of a deep green jaguar, his tail swishing irritatedly. 

He saw a boy, hanging on a post. He was pale and, when he looked up, looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. 

Garfield prowled over, before changing to his normal human self. 

The boy's scent was amazing, he sniffed the boy's neck, licking up from the collarbone to the earlobe. 

The boy whimpered, but shifted so Garfield had better leverage. 

He didn't know what he was doing, not until he was done. 

Once he finished, he found himself back home. His home, where he hadn't been for over a year. Where his friends were huddled by a computer. 

"Guys?" He managed to get out, before darkness consumed him. 

The last thing he heard, was the frantic voices of his friends. 

"Beastboy!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Five days after Beastboy appeared again, the alarms once again sounded. 

Two women stood before Beastboy's hospital bed, only holding two babies, the other holding another. 

"Gail," the one holding two babies said, handing the small green baby girl to Raven, who clenched her jaw. 

"Elizabeth." She handed the other to Starfire. 

"Pamela." The last baby was handed to Robin. 

"Good luck." One of the girls grinned before they were gone, leaving the three slumbering green baby girls. 

 

* * *

 

 

"There, you twerps are with the family. Now, hand them over." Abby growled. She didn't want to hurt the boys, but Ron had kept a firm hold on them, his special magic making itself known to keep her unable to grab them. 

"Gregory, Harold." He told her, reluctantly handing the boys over once he got confirmation on his daughters. 

Abby just took them, leaving Ron without a word.  

"Don't you think you are overdoing the spell? Five kids was a little excessive." Bella said, watching as her boss stepped through the portal to set the boys down with their brother. 

"No. If we do it this way, we should have all seven boys sooner rather than later." Abby assured them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron didn't struggle really, not this time. He let the women pull him out of his 'room' and hang him up in the main area. 

He only stood there a minute before a man seemed to materialize before him. 

He still whimpered when the man grabbed hold of his hips, pulling him close. 

The man was fast, his hands roaming his chest almost unseen, his body seemed to vibrate against Ron. 

Once he finished, he watched the man's eyes widen in horror and pain. He backed off quickly, and was vanished by the women when he made to move forward. 

The familiar pain in his stomach came, and he was laid on his bed again. 

 

* * *

 

 

They hadn't checked on Ron in a week and a half. 12 days actually. 

That's when they found out that they didn't have an unlimited supply of the viewing potion. They actually only had enough to make it once more. Then they had to wait until the ingredients are found, and that could take a while. 

When they set up the potion they all sat and watched as a skinny pale form sat with his back to them. Marks, like whips, were scattered on his back, though they were old. 

They noticed that Ron was writing something on the wall, in red ink? Blood! 

It was a picture, a well done picture of a baby. They noticed the others, 8 others, and when he finished that one, he moved next to it, working on the next baby. 

To Molly's horror, she recognized the children, as Ron's. One of the pictures shares a birthmark on their arm. 

"Nine babies?" Harry asked. 

"Ten. He's working on another now." Hermione said without looking away. 

They watched transfixed until the screen blinked out. 

"Damn." Dudley let out, making the others nod in agreement. 

* * *

 

 

Barry had been near catatonic for five days, his friends were worried, and the way he avoided skin contact made them all even worse, with a hint of anger. 

Joe tried to find out what happened, but Barry moved too fast for cameras, so the CCTV didn't work. 

No one was going to ask. Until two girls showed up in the cortex. 

Barry was sitting on a cot, everyone else were flitting here and there around him, when two women suddenly just appeared. Barry tensed, he recognized the women, and he froze completely, shutting down the rest of the way. 

"Here." It was then that they noticed the four babies in their arms. 

"Susan, Katherine." One girl said, handing the babies to Caitlin. 

"May, and Quinn." The other said, hanging the babies to Cisco. 

The girls suddenly disappeared from sight, leaving them all with wide eyes. 

They were surprised when Barry moved to take one of the girls, tears in his eyes, fear and self loathing, and excitement filled his eyes. 

"You are going to have to tell us what happened." Caitlin told him, making him look at her with a new determination. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron held his aching stomach, right where Abby kicked him. 

"Boys! I want boys!" She raged before storming off. The two lackeys gave Ron glances before following her out. 

The next boy was chosen at random, Abby was too pissed to care who it was. They just sent out a wave that would pick someone and bring them to the factory. 

Ron was hanging from the ceiling again, new whip marks on his back. 

The doors inched open and let in a boy, he couldn't have been older then Garfield, or, he didn't look it. 

Abby almost laughed when she realized that the boy was a 'romantic'. He kept whispering words into Ron's ear as he fucked him, kissing him and praising his body. 

And when the boy finished, he didn't look at the boy in horror, no, his gaze quickly found them and narrowed into an intense glare. 

Abby laughed before vanishing him back to wherever he came from. 

"Let's get this over with." Abby demanded, on the last inch of her patience. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt Hummel sat on his bed, singing a deep song, feeling the need after the day he had, he remembered the other boy's skin under his roaming hands, the taste of his lips, the sounds of his cries. He faltered, his voice cracked and he started to cry, it was his first time, and neither of them were willing. Both puppets of those women. 

His dad found him like that, curled on his bed crying, over an hour later. 

Five days later and he was just recovering, Santana had called a party, inviting the whole glee club, and they all decide why the hell not? 

So Kurt was sitting on the couch, for the first time since earlier that year when April Roads tricked him, smashed, and still chugging another beer. 

"Whoa, slow down there princess. You'll get alcohol poisoning if you continue at this rate." And the fact that it was Puckerman who said it was the only reason Kurt stopped. The older boy wasn't one for stopping someone from drinking. He must have been overdoing it too much if even he noticed. 

He looked up when some of the girls gasped.

Two of those women stood there. His vision went red. It took Finn, Puck, and Mike to hold him back. The women quickly handed the babies that they held to Rachel and Santana and vanished once again. 

"Kurt! Stop. What the hell man?" Finn asked. Kurt broke down into tears than, unable to stop. 

Rachel and Santana took the babies upstairs. Vanessa and Kelly didn't need to see their daddy so sad. 

* * *

 

 

Abby took baby Jordan with a triumphant grin. She sneered at Ron, who was lying in a pool of blood on the floor. She didn't care that the pregnancies were getting worse. 

His body wasn't ready when Abby hung him up again, not bothering with the gag. A man zoomed in, similar to, who Ron dubbed, suitor number 5. 

The man had strong hands, Ron was sure he could crush Ron with one finger, and he was slightly amazed at how his hands held Ron with such care. 

His eyes did fill with horror when he came to, before he was vanished. Ron felt sorry for him, as he did for all the past suitors. 

He hurt, he couldn't fight the black out this time, his body still are from the last pregnancy. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Clark? Are you okay?" Lex asked the fifteen year old. 

Clark shook his head, tears prickling at his eyes. 

Lex held Clark as he cried. 

 

Five days later, Clark and his parents were sitting down to lunch, when someone knocked on the door. 

"Lex!" Clark said with a tired grin. 

"Hey. I was wondering if you have dinner plans? I have tickets to the theater and a reservation that my date flaked out on, if you'd like to go." Lex smiled softly, shrugging that 'what can you do' shrug. Clark grinned and invited him in. 

"Ma, Dad, can I go?" Clark asked when he turned to find his parents watching them. They were about to answer, when two women appeared, each holding a baby. 

"Carly." One baby was handed to Jonathan. 

"Carol." The other to Martha, then the girls were gone. Clark fell to his knees. Lex placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Lex, there's something I need to tell you." 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ron choked on some blood as Abby once again kicked him. 

"Get him hung up. I'm going to call another." Abby all but growled. The two did as they were told. 

Ron cried when the next one came, his blonde hair had a slight blue tint, as did his whole body. He had monkey like feel to Ron. 

When he finished, the blue disappears, leaving bright blonde hair and scared brown eyes. 

He backed up, tripping over his own feet, before he was vanished like the others. 

Abby wasn't gentle when they did the spell, or when she dragged him back to his bed. 

Ron wasn't able to pass out this time, something that Abby made sure of. She took away his sleep, a punishment for having girls. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron Stoppable was sitting on his bed, his roommate was out at the moment. Knocking on his door brought him out of thought. 

"Hey." Kim peaked into his room. 

They sat in silence, Kim between Ron's legs. 

They weren't prepared for the women popping in. 

"Yvette," one women handed a baby to Kim.

"Yvonne." The other went to Ron. 

The girls were gone before the couple could say or do anything. 

Ron cuddled all three of his girls in a right embrace, crying into Kim's back. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron was sure he was broken. He hadn't had sleep in nine months. He was tired, but he couldn't do anything about it. 

He couldn't even pass out. 

Abby was once again pissed when no boys were born. This time, she breathed in deep, and carefully pulled Ron to his feet. Hanging him up with the upmost care. That should be the first sign. 

He was ready for the man who came next, his eyes changing from black to red. His eyes faltered, moving over him before they finally changed back to black and he descended on Ron. 

When the man came too, he looked around in shock, his hand going to his collarbone. He was vanished away quickly. 

Ron was carefully taken to his room and placed on the bed. Abby returned Ron's sleep, and made sure he couldn't wake up until the children were born. And she made sure Ron would have more than one. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke was surprised. The mark on his neck was gone, and he was finally thinking with a clear head. He quickly packed a lot of Orochimaru's papers in a scroll, and bolted out of there, making a beeline to Konoha, though it would take him a couple of weeks, even at full speed. 

Five days into his run, he was stopped for food, and found two of the women from before. He wasn't sure to kill them or thank them. 

Until he noticed that each woman was holding two babies. 

With a wave of her hand, one of the women brought Sasuke to the ground, forcing him to sit. 

"Lisa, Ariel, Helen, Kathleen." The women said as they place the babies on him, one in each arm, the other two on either of his crossed legs. 

They left before he could do anything. 

All four girls had the black hair and pale skin of the Uchiha, but all four had bright blue eyes, almost reminiscent of, him. 

Sasuke made a clone and the five made their way to Konoha, just a tad bit faster then before. 

A week later, a commotion sounded in Konaha. Sasuke Uchiha just waltzed back into the village, haggled a harried, carrying four babies. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron didn't want to give baby Joseph to the mad woman, but he was too weak to fight her off. All his magic working on saving his life. 

Ron was once again slung up. The girls looked happy. 

A man, or boy actually, walked into the factory and right up to him, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Ron gasped for air when they parted, his breath shaky. 

He hissed up to the point that the boy finished. 

The boy was vanished before he realized what happened. 

And again, Ron succumbed into the pain. 

* * *

 

 

Xander was confused when he came too. 

He had the strange notion that something just happened, and then it came to him. He quickly made it to a bush before throwing up. 

Five days later found Xander in the library, Buffy and Willow were there, as was Cordy. It was the last day before break. Cordy was only here to finish helping them with the stakes. She still wanted to help, even though she was mad at Xander and Willow. 

Xander had been uncharacteristically quiet. Angel was there suddenly, his face dark. 

"What are you doing here dead boy?" Xander asked, showing some emotion. The others were secretly happy that the vampire could get the boy to be open. 

Then, two girls appeared. 

"Here you go. Xena, Bethany, Nora, Ursula." They handed four babies to Willow and Buffy. Xander was paler then normal when they left. 

No one realized that Angel wasn't there anymore. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron gasped when the whip landed on his back, over and over till his back was a bloody mess. He was hung up again. 

A man walked in quickly, and his face morphed. It was a vampire , like suitor number 3. Ron arched his back through the process. The man looked at him with dead eyes when he backed off. He growled at the women before vanishing. 

 

* * *

 

 

Xander held two of the girls close. 

That was when they noticed that Angel reappeared, making them jump. Xander gives him a knowing look. Angel looked at Xander in surprise. 

"You too?" Xander nodded and held up one girl. 

"I noticed Spike's scent." Angel told the boy later in private. Xander bit his lip. 

"In sorry dead boy, I wouldn't wish that upon you nor Spike, dispute how much I hate you both." Xander's words bring a smirk to Angel's face. 

 

* * *

 

 

Abby beat Ron again when he bore only girls. They brought in one more guy, a blonde with whisker like marks on his cheeks. 

He was the closest to getting to the women before he was vanished, scoring a scratch on Abby, which she took out on Ron's already bleeding back. 

 

* * *

 

The scoobies were gathered around the library. School started, Xander's parents sobered up enough to hire a nanny for the girls, and the nanny whipped his parents into shape, refusing to let them be lazy drunks. 

The scoobies all banded together when the babies came into Xander's life. Cordelia blurting out that he slept with another girl, and Angel being the one who blurted out that Xander was raped. 

"Xander?" Angel and he had become close. 

"Yeah?" Xander looked up from his homework, to see Angel, standing there with six baby carriers. 

Each baby carrier had a name. 

Zoe, Danielle, Willow, Theresa, Francine, and Iris. Angel looked so ragged. Looked even deader then normal. 

Everyone was up and to him in seconds. 

"I was in LA when I got them. I took them to the hospital, they are okay. I came as soon as I could. They have the same scent." Angel told him. Xander knew what that meant. 

That's what tipped them all off that Xander wasn't the only one raped. 

 

* * *

 

Naruto sat with Sasuke, both nursing a drink. Sakura was sat next to the blonde on the other side, a drink in her hand as well. 

The women appeared out of nowhere, making everyone jump to their feet and arm themselves. 

Four baby girls are handed to the pinkeye and blonde. 

"Lauren, Olivia, Rose, Adriana."  They said before they were gone. Sasuke tossed back a shot. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Nathaniel." Ron told her as she took him with a manic grin. She motioned for the girls to bring him. 

He was surprised when he wasn't hung up. Instead, he was pulled out of the pocket dimension and sat on a bed, similar to his last, only clean. 

He heard it then. Soft crying coming from the other room. But he was too weak. He passed out just as the sounds got louder, the door opening to take Nathaniel to his brothers. 

* * *

 

 

It was the day before school started, and they had the last potion made. They'd be unable to make any more for a while. 

They sat around the wall. 

Ron looked so much older, chained to a bed. It wasn't the same room as before, there was no blood drawing on the wall for one. 

Ron was staring at another door, his eyes red and puffy. They watched as he tried to get closer to the door, only to be held back by the chain on his ankle. His skin rubbed red and bleeding from the metal digging into his skin. 

They wanted to help, but there was nothing they could do. The wall flicked off before anything else happened. 

Petunia and Dudley went with Charlie to Romania that day, The Grangers went with Bill to Egypt, the others splitting off and going to other safe houses around the world.  Not to get together for 16 years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a sequel, which would be the war with the seven sons, but that wouldn't be out for a while.  
> Oh well. I'm trully sorry for this, but then, not really. :D  
> SnA


End file.
